Terugkomst van de vurige sneeuwstorm
by Tjeerd55
Summary: Wanneer Axel (Gouenji) en Shawn (Fubuki) ernstig gewond raken voordat het Football Frontier Internationaal start, ontvangt Inazuma Japan twee nieuwe spelers die het vuur en ijs in leven kunnen houden.
1. Vervangend IJsvuur

"Bij deze zullen Shawn Frost en Axel Blaze niet meer meedoen met de wedstrijden van Inazuma Japan." Iedereen is extreem geschrokken van wat de coach zojuist zei. Het gezicht van Coach Percival Travis bleef, onlangs de zojuiste informatiebom die hij heeft gegeven, altijd hetzelfde.

Koud.

"Maar Coach, we kunnen niet zonder hen. We hebben dan alleen Xavier als overblijvende spits." Jude kijkt met een nogal boze blik richting hun nieuwe coach.

"Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken, Jude. Ik heb al vervangingsspelers gevonden." Met deze woorden liep Travis terug naar het schoolgebouw.

"Vervanging? Hoe durft ie zomaar Shawn en Axel te vervangen?" Mark's gezicht laat woede en zorgen zien.

"Als het nodig is, dan moet het." Mark draait meteen om naar het gezicht van Shawn.

"Maak je geen zorgen, Mark. We komen nog terug." Axel had een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Daar kun je op rekenen."

Axel en Shawn worden met hulp weggedragen richting een zwarte auto met het logo van Raimon en verlaten de school richting het ziekenhuis.

Mark's hand vervormd in een vuist.

"Als Coach vervanging heeft geregeld, dan heeft hij daar maar goed over nagedacht wie dat zijn." Mark stormt van het veld af en richting zijn kamer.

Silvia kijkt verdrietig toe. "Arme Mark..."

"Maak je niet druk. Het lukt hem wel. Hij vindt zijn weg met iedereen." Nathan stuurt een glimlach richting Silvia en na een korte pauze, glimlacht ze terug.

* * *

"Hey, Jorden." zegt Xavier. "Hoe denk jij over deze situatie?"

Jordan pauzeert even en antwoordt. "Denk je dat die andere spelers zo goed zullen zijn als Axel en Shawn?"

Xavier gaat naast Jordan op de bank langs het veld zitten en denkt even na.

"Blijkbaar is Percival Travis ooit een erg goede coach geweest. Hij moet hier al over nagedacht hebben."

Jordan draait richting Xavier. "Ik hoop het. Zonder een functionerende aanval kunnen we niet veel tegen de wereld."

Xavier lacht zachtjes tegen Jordan. "Gelijk heb je."

* * *

Nathan en Jude staan wat met elkaar te overleggen wanneer Xavier en Jordan er bij komen staan.

"Jude, hoe denk jij over dit? We moeten gaan samenwerken met spelers die we waarschijnlijk niet eens kennen."

Jude denkt diep na. "Als spelverdeler ga je het nog moeilijk krijgen." zegt Jordan erna.

"Maar een aanval is nodig. Het moet wel." antwoordt Nathan. "Maakt niet uit wie het is, we zullen er mee samen moeten werken."

Een koude windvlaag blaast lichtelijk over het veld van Raimon.

"Het is behoorlijk koud hier. Zullen we even naar binnen gaan?" Jordan wrijft zijn handen samen en slaat ze om zich heen.

"Slim idee." De groep loopt richting de school wanneer een koudere windvlaag ineens langs Inazuma Japan vliegt.

Jude draait om en heft zijn armen voor zijn hoofd. "Wat is hier gaande?"

"Maak je geen druk. Het heeft lang genoeg geduurd, maar we zijn er eindelijk." Een rustige stem vult de constante stroom van wind.

Xavier en Jordan draaien onmiddellijk om. "Dat meen je niet, is dat.."

"Maak geen fouten. Ik ben het inderdaad." De wind stopt ineens en iedereen kijkt naar de bron van de stem.

Xavier's ogen gaan meteen volledig open. "G-Gazelle!"

* * *

"Noem me Bryce Whiteingale. Dat is mijn echte naam." Gazelle gooit zijn armen omhoog. Op de plek waar zijn armen eerst waren, was nog een paar armen.

"Wacht eens even, dat is.."

"Wat heb ik hier lang op gewacht, Inazuma Japan. Eindelijk is het weer tijd dat we samen komen." Laat de veel drukkere stem horen wanneer hij trots naast Gazelle gaat staan.

"Het is Torch, van Prominence!" merkt Jude op.

"Vergeet de naam Torch. Ik ben Cloud Beacons, de nieuwe vlammenspits van Inazuma Japan!" brult Torch voor dat hij begint te lachen.

"Wij, Bryce en Cloud, zijn de vervangende spelers van Shawn Frost en Axel Blaze."

"Jullie vervangen Axel en Shawn? Dit is zeker gewoon een grapje van jullie of niet soms?" Jordan kijkt nogal gefrustreerd richting de twee formele aanvoerders van de Alius Academy teams Diamond Dust en Prominence.

"Dit zijn onze nieuwe spitsen." Torch zet een grote grijns op wanneer iedereen omdraait. Travis staat met zijn handen achter zijn rug. "Bryce Whiteingale en Cloud Beacons. Ik wil nu dat jullie meteen Evans erbij halen en hem de schoten van hen laat verbeteren." Na dat uit te leggen, loopt Travis richting de reservebank en neemt plaats op een van de plekken.

* * *

"Dus, Gazelle en Torch zijn nu onze spitsen?" Mark is nog steeds verbaast.

"Ja. Coach heeft het zelf zojuist gezegd." Nathan probeerde het zo vriendelijk mogelijk te houden tegen Mark.

"Hij wil dat je voor de rest van de training tot aan de eerste wedstrijd met hun gaat trainen."

Mark kijkt naar zijn handschoenen. "Dus Coach zei dat ik met hen nu moet gaan trainen..." Hij glimlacht en staat op.

"Oké, dan. Gazelle! Torch! Kom maar op!" Nathan loopt uit de weg en gaat samen met Jude trainen wanneer Gazelle en Torch richting het vled lopen.

Gazelle sluit zijn ogen kort. "Hij is echt nooit anders, die Evans.."

Torch lacht. "Dat kun je wel zeggen. Maar we zitten nu onder dezelfde kleur en onder hetzelfde team. Laten we ze eens zien dat wij verbeterd zijn."

* * *

Gazelle staat klaar om te schieten en Mark staat klaar in het doel. "Kom maar. Eens zien of jullie veranderd zijn."

"Natuurlijk."

Het veld voor Gazelle verandert in ijs en met onmenselijke snel trapt Gazelle met zijn hiel de bal.

"IJsbergschot V2!" De bal verandert in een blok ijs wat razendsnel over het veld vliegt richting Mark.

"Zo hé, die is snoeihard. Maar ik kan hem stoppen." glimlacht Mark.

Hij tilt zijn been de lucht in en slaat het terug op de grond, draait zijn lichaam en vuist en duwt zijn rechterarm met extreme kracht naar voren.

"Vuist der Gerechtigheid G2!" De bal slaat met een extreme impact op de grote gele vuist en het kost maar een paar seconden voor dat de vuist in ijzige stukken brak en de bal recht lang Mark het net in vliegt.

Iedereen kijkt met wijde ogen richting Mark en Gazelle. De Vuist der Gerechtigheid G2 was moeiteloos doorbroken door Gazelle's IJsbergschot V2. Mark kijkt naar zijn trillende handen.

"Die was snoeihard, Gazelle. Je bent echt vooruitgegaan sinds Diamond Dust." Mark glimlacht richting Gazelle.

"Natuurlijk. We willen natuurlijk dat Japan de wereldtitel meeneemt. En daar doen we alles voor."

Opeens lacht Torch. "Mooi schot, Bryce. Nu is het mijn beurt. Ben je klaar, Evans?"

Mark gooit de bal richting Torch. "Helemaal."

"Komt ie dan." Torch schiet de bal de lucht in en springt er snel achterna. De bal vormt omsingeld door een krachtig vuur en Torch zweeft er onderste boven langs. Hij trapt met zijn rechtervoet de bal het vuur in, wat met een extreme snelheid en kracht richting Mark lanceert.

"Atoomvuur V2!"

Opnieuw staat Mark klaar voor zijn move die zojuist door IJsbergschot V2 gebroken was. Ook al was het zojuist gedaan, Mark gelooft dat hij deze kan stoppen.

"Vuist der Gerechtigheid G2!" En opnieuw wordt de vuist doorbroken in enkele seconden. Deze keer neemt het vuur de hele vuist in zijn macht en dooft het uit in stof, waardoor de bal keihard het net inknalt.

"Fantastisch..." mompelt Mark naar zichzelf. "Dit is echt fantastisch!" Gazelle en Torch glimlachen. "Met jullie kunnen we zeker de wereldtitel halen!"

* * *

"Mark." zegt Silvia. "Morgen is de wedstrijd tegen de Big Waves. Is het niet beter als je nu stopt?"

Mark schudt zijn hoofd en staat na een goede 30 minuten van trillingen weer op. Gazelle en Torch zien er niet veel beter uit. Iedereen ademt hevig. De koude rillingen van de avond is erg taxerend op de jongens.

"Nog een keer. Dan weet ik het zeker, Gazelle." Gazelle knikt ja met zijn hoofd. " _Eindelijk. Het strijden voor Japan. Hier hebben ik en Cloud zolang op gewacht. Mijn hoop voor voetbal zit in deze bal, Mark!_ "

Met een brullende stem trapt Gazelle tegen de bal. "IJsbergschot V3!"

Mark glimlacht richting Gazelle. " _Ik geloof in jullie. Samen zijn jullie een grote hulp voor Inazuma Japan._ "

"Jaaaa!" "Vuist der Gerechtigheid G2!" Ook al is de move niet verbeterd, de kracht ervan sinds de begin van training is extreem vergroot. Maar het IJsbergschot V3 van Gazelle is nog steeds sterker. Opnieuw vliegt de bal het net in.

Gazelle ademt hevig. "Laten we stoppen, Mark. We moeten klaar zijn voor de wedstrijd." Mark knikt ja en alle drie lopen ze richting de kamers.

"Gazelle. Torch. We gaan het doen. De wereldtitel zal van ons zijn."

Beiden glimlachen. "Dat zeker."


	2. Australische Defensie

"Het is zover! De kwalificatierondes van de Voetbal Frontier Internationaal voor de Azië-poel gaan vandaag officieel van start! Vandaag strijdt de Japanse selectie Inazuma Japan tegen het gekozen team van Australië, de Big Waves! En we kunnen nu al een groot iets opmerken aan de kant van Japan. De twee grootste spitsen van Inazuma Japan, Shawn Frost en Axel Blaze, liggen er beiden uit en zijn vervangen door Bryce Whiteingale en Cloud Beacons! Hoe zal Inazuma Japan spelen met deze grote veranderingen?"

Coach Travis staat op voor het hele team. "Vandaag is de eerste kwalificatieronde voor de Azië-poel. Een wedstrijd die jullie dus moeten winnen." Het hele team schudt zijn hoofd in acceptatie. "Voor deze wedstrijd gebruiken we een nieuwe strategie dan origineel. We spelen rond Whiteingale en Beacons. Foster, jij bent de speler die de bal naar hen paast. Met de behendigheid die jij bezit zou je elke kans moeten kunnen grijpen." Xavier knikt met zijn hoofd en kijkt richting Bryce en Cloud.

"We rekenen op je, Xene." lacht Cloud. Whiteingale leidt Beacons weg, zijn eigen glimlach verstopt te houden. Xavier zucht. Mark legt zijn hand op Xavier's schouder.

"Ik geloof in je, Xavier." Mark glimlacht. Xavier glimlacht terug en knikt. Alle spelers van beide teams staan klaar op hun positie. Mark slaat zijn handschoenen tegen zijn gezicht.

"Eindelijk, we zijn zover, Opa. De wereld staat op ons te wachten. Kom maar op dan!" De scheidsrechter fluit voor het startsignaal en Nathan trapt af, meteen richting Foster. "En de wedstrijd is begonnen! Nathan trapt de bal richting Xavier Foster en Inazuma Japan stormt al meteen naar voren."

De aanvoerder van de Big Waves kijkt kort naar zijn medespelers en glimlacht. "Tis tijd dan." Nice Dolphin, Matt Angle, Sully Princeton en Surf Winders rennen alle drie richting Xavier Foster en omsingelen hem in een snelle beweging. Foster kijkt verwarrend om zich heen. "Heh? Wat is dit dan?"

Dolphin trekt een gemene glimlach. "Hier is de Blokverdediging." Xavier Foster kijkt rondom zich heen en kan geen uitweg vinden. Hij probeert verder naar voren te gaan, maar Angle en Dolphin staan in de weg. "Dan maar naar achteren." En ook die kant kan hij niet op. Princeton en Winders versperren zijn pad. Hij kijkt nog kort naar links en rechts. "Ik kan geen kant op. Welke kant ik ook op ga, er staan altijd twee spelers recht voor me."

"Oooh! Dit is de bekende en gevreesde Blokverdediging van de Australiërs! Een menselijke kooi waaruit niemand is uit ontsnapt! Zodra de vier spelers er staan, zit je muurvast." Dolphin stuurt zijn hand naar voren, wanneer Angle en Princeton beiden hun voet richting de bal mikken. Foster tilde de bal nog net op tijd op voordat de twee spelers hem hadden gepakt. "Nu ook nog op de aanval... Ik kan niks hier." Nu gooien Winders en Dolphin hun benen naar voren. Foster gebruikt zijn knie om de bal van Winders weg te houden, maar Dolphin pakt hem uit de lucht en geeft een lange paas richting Joe Jones, die richting Mark Evans sprint.

"De bal is van Foster afgepakt en is nu aan de voeten van de spits van de Big Waves! Inazuma Japan staat onder hevige druk!" Mark slaat zijn handschoenen tegen elkaar aan. "Kom op dan. Ik sta klaar voor je." Een hevige golf van water overspoelt de bal en Joe Jones geeft een harde trap. Een grote, blauwe haai stormt richting de bal en knalt him richting Evans. "Megalodon!" De bal vliegt met een enorme kracht richting Mark Evans.

"Vuist der Gerechtigheid G2!" De vuist knalt tegen de bal aan, maar de kracht van de Megalodon is te sterk. De bal vliegt het net in. "Gooooal! De spits van de Big Waves knalt een harde trap tegen de bal en breekt door de Vuist der Gerechtigheid G2 van Mark Evans en maakt het 1 – 0!"

"Dat was een snoeiharde... Dus dit is wereldniveau? Fantastisch!" Mark Evans balt zijn hand in een vuist en geeft een grote glimlach. "Het is er maar één! Maak je geen druk, de volgende heb ik!" Nathan en Jude knikken. "We pakken ze terug!"

Nathan geeft opnieuw de trap, deze keer richting Jude Sharp. Opnieuw rennen de vier middenvelders van de Big Waves richting de bal bezittende speler. "We kunnen kiezen om nu al deze kooi te openen, of hem gewoon compleet te vermijden. Maar de Blokverdediging spreidt Whiteingale en Beacons te ver weg van ons." Dan herinnert hij de woorden van de coach en passt de bal richting Nathan. Hij geeft 2 handsymbolen aan; Een 'J', en een 'X'. Nathan knikt en rent sneller naar voren. Matt Angle en Sully Princeton rennen richting Swift. Met zijn snelle bewegingen ontwijkt hij beide spelers en passt richting Jordan Greenway. Jordan rent vooruit en zoekt voor het perfecte moment om te passen richting Xavier. Hij ziet een opening en passt naar Foster. Foster kijkt in de richting van Gazelle en Torch, maar beiden worden gedekt. In een moment van creatief denken tegen het plan, schiet Xavier de bal de lucht in en staat in positie voor de Meteoor Mes. Carmay Kohler probeert hem nog te stoppen, maar laat met deze actie Whiteingale ongedekt. Foster passt via de lucht de bal naar Bryce.

"IJsbergschot V3!" Whiteingale geeft een snoeiharde trap aan de bal, die richting Jean Baker vliegt. Baker beweegt zijn rechterarm in een golfbeweging en een grote golf komt tevoorschijn. "Barrièrerif!" De golf, ondanks de lage kracht, blokkeert de harde trap van Bryce.

Bryce kijkt moedeloos toe. "Dat kun je niet menen. Hoe heeft ie hem gestopt?" Jude Sharp kijkt richting Jean, en begint na te denken. "Die golf zag er niet krachtig uit... Maar toch heeft hij de IJsbergschot V3 gestopt. Er moet iets achter zitten." Sharp kijkt naar coach Travis, die zijn ogen gefixeerd heeft op Hurley Kane. "Hurley? Waarom kijkt de coach naar hem?"

Jean trapt de bal naar voren in de voeten van Dolphin. Dolphin probeert de passen naar Jones, maar Stoutberg onderschept en passt naar Beacons, die iets naar achteren is gekomen.

"Blokverdediging!" Beacons wordt omsingeld door de vier Australische spelers. "Denk je dat jullie me tegen te kunnen houden? Pak aan!" Beacons mikt tussen Princeton en Winders en probeert door het gat tussen hen in te trappen, maar Princeton en Winders blokkeren de bal. Winders passt naar achteren, waarna Kohler de bal naar Dolphin passt. Jones rent in positie om de bal te ontvangen. Dolphin passt, maar Wallside staat in de weg en passt de bal naar Sharp. "Er moet een sleutel voor deze kooi zijn." De vier middenvelders van de Big Waves omcirkelen Sharp. "Blokverdediging."

"Nu zit Sharp weer vast in de Australische Blokverdediging. Hoe komt de spelverdeler van Inazuma Japan hier uit?" Sharp kijkt om zich heen, naar elke voetbeweging die de spelers maken. "Misschien moeten we helemaal niet door de Blokverdediging heenbreken. We moeten gewoon balbezit houden." Princeton en Winders proberen de bal af te pakken, maar Jude Sharp houdt zijn bal. "Pak die bal van hem af!" schreeuwt Dolphin wanneer hij en Angle het proberen. Opnieuw blijft de bal onder de controle van Jude Sharp. "Zo moeilijk is het niet! Pak em gewoon af!" Winders en Angle proberen het weer, maar Jude houdt nog steeds de bal. Dan botsen de twee Australiers tegen elkaar. "Ja, daar!" Jude passt snel door de gecreëerde opening en de bal komt aan bij Cloud Beacons.

"Krijg nou! Het is Jude Sharp gelukt om een ontsnapping te vinden aan de Blokverdediging!" Maar met extreme snelheid omsingelen de vier spelers Beacons en zit weer een speler vast in de Blokverdediging. "Hou balbezit. Dat is het enige wat belangrijk is." Beacons houdt de bal onder controle, en opnieuw botsen twee spelers tegen elkaar. Beacons passt de bal door de opening heen en de bal komt aan bij Whiteingale. Beacons en Whiteingale rennen richting Baker. "Misschien zit er wel iets achter, maar misschien moeten we ook gewoon meer kracht leveren!" Cloud en Bryce springen beiden omhoog. "Brandende Sneeuwstorm!" De bal knalt richting Jean. "Barrièrerif!" De supertechniek van Jean Baker stopt de immens krachtige Brandende Sneeuwstorm van Cloud Beacons en Bryce Whiteingale.

"Tjonge, die Jean Baker is echt een topkeeper. Hij heeft elk krachtig schot van Inazuma Japan gestopt." Jean trapt de bal naar voren richting Dolphin, maar voordat de bal aankomt, fluit de scheidsrechter. De eerste helft is voorbij.


End file.
